The Champion of Keandra
by FemaleAlpha18
Summary: What if there was a third school that came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament? And the Champion for their school was also unexpected, and she has a secret that could make it a very difficult year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

My name is Sarana. I'm 21 years old and am a little over 5' with pitch black hair that flew past my waist and blood red eyes. I'm also the founder of Keandra School for the Gifted, my school has been open for at least 100 years or so. It also doubles as an orphanage so that for any child we teach will always have a place to stay, for you see we are a school not for the normal gifted children of the world, but for the magically gifted.

Yes, at this school we teach children how to do magic. And not only that but we teach children with, oh how should I put this, extra talents how to control them. Take me for example if you will, I have on my back 7' black feathered wings. Yes, wings, as in big bird like wings that lift me into the sky and carry me away to where ever I please.

We have many students like me here, some with wings, some with tails and ears, and some with scales. we take in children of ALL types not just race and nationality. I have so many teachers to teach them all different things that I could not, like how to control the water while in the water or how to hunt and track using their extra senses. But I do excellent in flying lessons.

For you see, not many parents want to keep their children once they find out about their "gifts". I like to call it a gift for it is a gift and not a curse as some people would call it. But anyway, we take in children who are abandoned or runaway when they develop their gifts.

At the age of 10 when a child develops their magic and/or extra gifts they receive a letter telling them that they've been accepted to my school and that someone will be by the next day to talk to them and their family, if things seem like they wont bode well for the child the parent is given the choice of giving up the child or supporting them. The child has every right to see them if they so choose.

The school is located ironically in Salem, Massachusetts. Yes I know, why put a school in the one place where people were burned for being accused of using magic? Well, the magic here is real and it help my students with their control. If they can feel the magic then they can control it.

Once the children learn everything there is to learn from my school I send to out into the world hoping they find their way with not as many problem as a normal person would face. But that doesn't happen till I feel that they are ready, they are basically my children, even if I did not give birth to them I love them just the same.

Now just so you know for future reference, I'm not the principle as you would say, I gave that up about 50 into it. I'm still the founder but I leave all academic decisions to special people hand-picked by me and focus on the orphanage. But all major decisions still run through me, mind you. And that is how we start our story today, with me making a decision on whether or not to accept this invitation to visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It seemed like all the other nightmares I'd been having for the past month. Fire, screaming, bright lights flying past me and above all the sickening smell of death. All of a sudden one of the bright lights flys twoards me and I awake in a cold sweat, breathless and having difficulty gaining it back.

After calming down I look to the clock glaring bright green number out into the darkness only for it to tell me its 4 in the morning. I hopped out of bed, stretch my limbs and wings and head downstairs. As I walked down the stairs I said good morning to some of the children who were already up and running around.

When I got to the kitchen I made myself a cup of tea and sat at the island in the middle of the room. All the children that were alreay awake were running in and grabbing anything with caffine or sugar in it to wake them up for the day. I sat smirking and shaking my head the whole time watching, thinking of how I use to be when I was their age.

After I finished my tea I headed to my office to overlook any new students files or any important mail. After settling in my chair I noticed ontop of the pile of file a letter with a familar wax seal on the back. As I opened the letter I dreaded the worse to come from the letter.

After about ten minutes of reading, re-reading and re-reading the letter again I sighed heavily and rang for the teachers and staff to come to my office as I moved to stare out the window. When they finally arrived I handed the letter to the prinicple of Keandra, Sandra, and asked her to read the letter aloud for everyove to hear.

_"Founder Sarana and staff,_

_We at the Ministry of Magic in London, England would cordially like to invite your school to be guests along with the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton for the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting this event and that is where all guestas will reside should they choose to accept. This will be a great opportunity to show the children all types of magic there is in our world. We will expect your reply within 3 days time._

_Cornelius Fudge, Minist of Magic."_

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before I cleared my throat, "So, what do you guys think? Should we consider it? They make a valid point that it would be a good opportunity to teach the kids something new about magic."

The staff sat and though for a minute before Sandra spoke up, "You're right, it is a good oppotunity, but I fear that some of the children will be a bit to overwhelmed with all the new magic. They are use to the magic they feel and use here, not in a new place let alone a new contry they'll be nervous as it is if we go and I also fear some of the students from the other schools might be a bit non accepting of our children. More then half our kids have extra gifts that are noticible and I fear them being ridiculed for it. We've worked hard to make sure they don't feel their gifts are a cure and I feel these other children will do the exact opposite."

I sat contemplating what she said. Finaly standing and walking out of the room I told them to gather the children in the auditorium immeditly. After a few minutes children from the age of 10 to 18 were seated in the stadium charis and waiting for me to speak.

"I've asked you here today for a very important meeting on a letter I've recieved from the Ministry in London. They are holding a Tournament and have asked our school to come and be guests at the host school, Hogwarts. The staff and I have disscussed the pros and cons to accepting and have not come to a decision. I would like you're input seeing as this affects you aswell and not just us. We know people might not accept us for what we are but they might surpirse us and be accepting. The magic there might be a bit different there then what we are use to and I don't want anyone uncomfterable if we go. Any one want to share their thoughts? If so, one at a time please."

Silence again is all I hear before one of my older students stands and looks around all the other kids before speaking, "We aren't sure how it'll turn out but we're willing to give it a shot if you think we're ready. You've always done right by us and we thank you for consindering how we feel about this before making such a huge decision, we know you'd never make us do something we'd hate. We want to try something new to see if we like it if not then atleast we know."

As he sits down I'm trying to hold back tears as I see all the other kids nodding their heads in agreement. I feel pride in my heart knowing my children were muturing at such an astouding rate. I look to Sandra and nod, signaling for her to write back to the Ministry that we accept only if we can speak to an offical about how we wish our students to be treated.


End file.
